


Poem of a Hero's Fate

by shioriyukimura



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shioriyukimura/pseuds/shioriyukimura
Summary: A collection of short-stories about how the scion of legend himself found love and lived out his days.





	Poem of a Hero's Fate

You clenched a fistful of your dress, nerves anxiously eating away at your form. Unexpected meetings weren’t one of your ideal situations – the reason due to your shyness – but when Lissa caught wind of your personal life, she couldn’t help but interfere. Bless her heart, she didn’t have any ill intentions but that didn’t excuse her lack of knowledge when it came to ‘personal space’.

As for your daily life, you were working at your family’s small bakery. They put you in charge of the various oven-baked goodies ranging from fresh bread to different hand-held snacks. On one particular day, the group known as the Shepherds entered your small village; this was also the day a group of brigands decided to raid – and would be the last time they did. During this short-lived scramble, you found yourself on the receiving end of a ruffian’s axe, or would have if not for the dark-haired swordsman – now known as Lon’qu.

From that day, you decided to join Chrom’s army and help in any way you could. But once you actually joined the Shepherd's, it took some time to figure out what you were good at. You had a bit of medical knowledge, which helped with being a healer, but wasn’t there anything else you were capable of?

One of the reasons you joined was to show your savior how grateful you were for him rescuing you. But you soon learned he had a problem with being near women. This result ended up leading you to befriend his exception to the rule, Lissa – his wife. With common roles in the small army, you were able to become fast friends... which also led to her introducing you to her son, Owain. You were a bit confused when she spoke of the boy – who appeared to be around the same age as her. After a while, you decided not to question the whole ‘time-traveling’ ordeal.

The sound of footsteps drawing near caused you to break free from your thoughts. Gazing ahead, you caught sight of Lissa, and who you assumed to be Owain, headed toward you. The latter was tall with dark hair, dressed in yellow myrmidon clothing – similar to his father. You faintly remembered Lissa mentioning something about Owain’s personality... a bit flamboyant? But he seemed like a perfectly normal, teenage boy.

“Heya!” Lissa waved happily once she caught sight of your form, oblivious to your inner conflict. “I finally managed to find Owain. He was off goofing around by himself... again.” Before she could continue, the dark-haired teen beside her interrupted. “I wasn’t ‘goofing around’! I was merely training myself in the secret art, one worthy of the scion of legend himself!” Hearing her son’s outburst only seemed to cause Lissa to sigh.

You introduced yourself to the dark-haired teen, reaching your hand out toward him. Joining hands, Owain accepted the gesture. “As stated previously, I am the scion of legend, Owain!” Standing between the two of you, Lissa placed her hands on both of your shoulders. “See? I knew you two would get along well! Now then-” She was interrupted by Owain’s outburst. “What is this exhilaration I feel?! Ah! My sword hand! It's… tingling!” You couldn't help but watch the teen with a worried look. “Are you alright, Owain? In need of a healer?” Using his left hand, he covered his face. “My blood simmers with a fervor far greater than ever before! But why?! No mere battle has stoked this fury. The source is deeper… more powerful!”

“Owain, that's enough. Stop messing around.” Lissa scolded only to have her son give her a worried expression. “But Mother, my sword hand…!” He then cast a glance in your direction, eyes sparkling with a sense of wonder. “You…! We must do battle at once! I must study all your techniques!”

While Owain prattled on about ‘secret techniques’ and ‘boiling blood’ you couldn't help but think back to Lissa’s warning. What had she said… flamboyant? “Um, I'm sorry Owain but I don't understand a thing your saying.”

“I told you to try and hold back on the theatrics.” Lissa groaned only to have Owain scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. “Oh, sorry! Guess I got a bit carried away…” His cheeks heated up as he continued explaining himself. “What I mean is… I think we'll make powerful allies on the battlefield. We should train together sometime.” Nodding your head in agreement, you tighten your grip on his hand. “Oh, is that all? I wouldn't mind teaming up, but all I'm good for is healing. I hope that's all right?”

“I wouldn't ask of anything more!”

After a few minutes of conversation, Maribelle had asked if you could help her with something - or someone. It seemed Vaike and Exalt Chrom were sparring, and things got a bit out of hand. It wasn't anything serious, so she decided to ask you for the experience. Once you were gone, Lissa caught Owain staring straight ahead in the direction you departed in.

“So, what's this about your sword hand ‘tingling’?” Owain snapped out of his stupor, his cheeks heating up once more. “No need to worry about that dear Mother! The hunger has been quenched.” Lissa rolled her eyes while placing her hands on her hips. “This hunger of yours… it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain girl, one who was here mere moments ago; or the fact that you're smitten with her, right?” The dark-haired teen's eyes widened at his mother's statement. “What sorcery is this?!” Lissa winked, turning to head toward the medic tent as well. “Just call it mother's intuition… that, and I've seen you watching her since she first arrived. Your just like your Father in that regard.” He couldn't believe that his mother had pieced everything together so quickly. Thinking back, it was strange of her to ask him to meet with the girl for no reason...

“Don't worry about a thing, sweetie. Your mother will have everything taken care of.” That statement only caused his worries to increase. “Mother wait! I can handle things on my own! There's no need to inconvenience yourself. Mother? Mother!” He knew she meant well, but sometimes she could be a bit overbearing. 


End file.
